1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion structure of flexible flat cable, and in particular to a flexible circuit flat cable having a detachment and displacement protection structure for insertion, which allows an inserter, when positioned in an inserter positioning zone defined in a flexible circuit flat cable, to be protected against detachment and displacement caused by being acted upon by an external force.
2. The Related Arts
A flexible flat cable is commonly used in various electronic products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones. A conventional structure of flexible flat cable is such that a plurality of conductors that are each enclosed by an insulation layer is juxtaposed to form a flat cable structure, which is combined with connectors or circuit soldering for realizing transmission of electronic signals.
The flexible circuit flat cable has the general features of small thickness and flexibility and thus, when a flexible circuit flat cable is inserted into a corresponding slot, it is quite often that the insertion is not firm and stability is poor. To cope with such a problem, some manufacturers attempt to provide an inserter at a leading end of a flexible circuit flat cable to improve mechanical stability and also improve the stability of electrical engagement for the insertion. The inserter generally comprises a metal member and a plastic member.
In assembling, the metal member is first fit to a flexible circuit flat cable and the plastic member is set on a predetermined zone on the flexible circuit flat cable. And then, the metal member is moved frontward to fit over the plastic member. Under this condition, the flexible circuit flat cable can be inserted into a slot with the insertion section thereof.
However, conventionally, no detachment and displacement protection structure is provided and when a user pushes the metal member rearward with a hand, the inserter may be separated from the plastic member in the direction of extension of the flat cable. The plastic member is no longer enclosed by and coupled with the metal member so that the plastic member cannot be properly positioned on the predetermined zone of the flexible circuit flat cable. As such, the function that is supposed to be obtained by the disposition of the metal member and the plastic member is completely lost and it is no longer possible to improve the mechanical stability and the electrical contact stability for the insertion as originally desired.